HO John Peel 8 1988
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 8 1988 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1988 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. *Still to add to date pages even blue dates Tracklisting john peel 8 1988 side a *Life's Blood: Guilty As Charged (7" EP - Defiance) Combined Effort CER-02 *Overlord X: Kickbag (album - Weapon Is My Lyric) Mango Street ILPS 9924 *Darling Buds: Burst (single) Epic BLOND 1 19 October 1988 *Overlord X: 2 Bad (album - Weapon Is My Lyric) Mango Street ILPS 9924 02 November 1988 *House Of Love: Safe (session) 10 October 1988 *Big Drill Car: Small Block (7”) Varient 10 October 1988 *Bastard Kestrel: HooliganVD (12" EP - Raserai) Wiiija WIIIJIT 2 *Pixies: Caribou (album – Come On Pilgrim) 4AD MAD 709 10 October 1988 *Da Vincis: Second Home possibly session 10 October 1988. *Stupids: Heard It All Before (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPS054 *Darling Buds: Big Head (b/w single - Burst) Epic BLOND 1 *Moody Boys: Acid Rappin' (7") City Beat CBE 730 24 October 1988 *Life's Blood: Stick Too it (7" EP - Defiance) Combined Effort CER-02 24 October 1988 *Positive K: Step Up Front (12") First Priority 0-96621 Peel October 1988 Lee Tape 20 both compilations suggest that this track was played but not track listed on 24 October 1988 *Public Enemy: Night Of The Living Baseheads (Anti-High Blood Pressure Encounter Mix) (12") Def Jam 653046 6 25 October 1988 *Cadeau De Marriage: Pourquoi Es Tu Devenue Si Raisonnable? (7") Reception REC 011F played 19 September 1988 *Ludichrist: Last Train To Clarksville (album - Immaculate Deception) We Bite WB 034 26 October 1988 *Sink: Diamonds (session) 26 October 1988 flip to side b during above *Hit & Run: How Long (7”) Rap Sonic 26 October 1988 *Sink: For Want Of... (session) 26 October 1988 *Klaus Mit Foch: Słuchaj Mnie! Albo Nie (album - Mordoplan) Polskie Nagrania Muza SX 2599 played 21 November 1988 *Inspiral Carpets: Butterfly (7”) Playtime 26 October 1988 *Young Gods: L'Amourir (session) 12 October 1988 22 November 1988 *Pussy Galore: Handshake (12" - Sugarshit Sharp) Product Inc. MPROD 15 released 31st October 1988 18:52-20:48 22 November 1988 *Young Gods: Jimmy (session) 12 October 1988 22 November 1988 *Pussy Galore: Spin Out (12" - Pussy Gold 5000) Buy Out BOR 12-010 *Noodles: Forbidden Zone (mini album - Dirty Soul) Gougnaf Mouvement GM 027 *Fflaps: Mynegai Mynor (album - Amhersain) Probe Plus PROBE 21 *Pooh Sticks: Foxy Boy *Wedding Present: I Found That Essence Rare (Live BBC Radio 1 Evening Show 20 April 1986) Strange Fruit *Bomb Party: Sugar Sugar (single) Normal NORMAL 93 *Das Damen: Bug (12" - Marshmellow Conspiracy) SST SST 218 *New Order: Fine Time (single) Factory FAC 223 29 November 1988 *Graceland: Smokin' (mini-album - First Snack) Paris PAR002 29 November 1988 *Rev. Buck Naked: Work On Your Car (7" - Drinkin Bud Watching "Bob") Paris CHNK-1 (30s only) 29 November 1988 File ;Name *1) john peel show tapes 8a 1988 89 *2) john peel show tapes 8b 1988 ;Length *1) 46:30 *2) 45:25 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *a) Mixcloud *b) no longer available Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Mixtape Category:1988 Category:Available online